Ouran High School Hostess Club!
by Angel-Chan25
Summary: Title sucks. BEWARE! First fanfic ever! Will most likely suck. Anways! Pairings are *drum roll*: Kyouya/OC Tamaki/OC Hikaru/OC Kaoru/OC Honey/OC Mori/OC and Haruhi/OC! T for language, somewhat mature scenes, and devious plans!
1. Meet The Hostess Club!

Tsuki (HyouhanaAngel25): WOOT! My first _EVER _fanfic!

Haruhi:...It took you this long to just get a story posted for the first time?

Tsuki: *sulks* It's not my fault that my damn computer is horribly slow...

Haruhi: *sweatdrops*

DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club in ANY way! I only own MY OCs!

ENJOY!!!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"NANI?!" A group of 7 gorgeous girls exclaimed, well, only 4 of the girls shouted. The headmaster sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair "gomen, but our school apparently has too many clubs, and it has been decided that your club has to be disbanded."

"D-demo..." A cute, small girl sniffled out. She was shorter than all of the other girls and the boyish looking one, and maybe a little shorter than Honey. She had blond, with a tint of orange, hair that reached her mid-thigh and was tied in mid-high pigtails with blue ribbons. She also had chocolate brown eyes, giving her a loli-shota look. A baby blue bunny that looked like Usa-chan, but was blue instead, was being snuggled by her. She had pale skin with a small slim figure.

She had a cute white shirt with a blue cuffed sleeves that reached half way towards her elbow, a blue flap like collar with an orange tie, and a matching blue skirt that went down to her small knees. White socks that reached just below her knee caps, and black chucks.

"Tsukikari and I enjoyed the hostess club!"

Said girl nodded with a blank expression, she was tall, and tall as in like up to Mori's nose! (Mori is pretty frickin tall...) Fair skin, a slim, yet well built, body with long, slim arms and legs, and a medium sized chest, along with the rest of the girls, except the boyish looking one and Hoshi. She had the same uniform as Hoshikari, or Hoshi as most people call her, except she had the larger size and matching blue pants instead. Her long midnight black hair flowing past her waist as her black eyes blinked at the small girl in concern.

The headmaster sighed again "I am terribly sorry Hoshikari (my friend made up the name, but she's my OC!), and to the rest of you, but...there is something that might please you..."

"What is it headmaster?" The boyish looking girl asked. 'It' (which I will now call her/him) had jet black hair tied up in a low delicate ponytail that reached 'it's' lower back. 'It' had dark, chocolate eyes with slightly pale skin. 'It' was wearing the same uniform as Tsukikari except he was shorter than her (about the same height as Tamaki).

"Well, Keichiro, I have noticed that the number of clubs in this academy has increased, so I've prepared a back up plan if this situation were to happen." One of the girls told 'it'. She had long midnight black hair that reached below her knees. Silver black eyes with the same glasses as Kyouya's, her face was expressionless. Slightly pale skin. She was about an inch shorter than Kyouya. She was wearing the same uniform with the skirt.

She had a black notebook out in her hands and was writing something down. "Do you happen to know of an academy called Ouran High?"

"OH! Yume-chan, do you mean _THE _Ouran High?! I've heard about that school!" A different girl exclaimed. She had long blond, orange tinted, hair that reached her knees and was tied up in a low pigtails. Childish, violet eyes. Fair skin and was about the same height as Yume. She was wearing the same outfit as Yume. She grinned as she pointed at the group of girls "Girls! Did you hear that?!"

"It's difficult to _NOT _hear your incredibly loud voice Sora!" A pair of twins exclaimed with a teasing/evil smirk as Sora sulked in a random corner. They both had black hair that reached just below their knees and was held up in mid-high pigtails with ribbons.

The one on the right had red ribbons while the other had blue. Both had midnight blue eyes with a devious gleam in them and fair skin. Around the same height as Keichiro, just about an inch shorter.

"It seems we have damaged our leader's pride, neh, Kurai?" The twin with the red ribbons asked her twin. "It would seem that way Hikari" The twin with the blue ribbons replied. "Our master is so obnoxious! She has no pride!" They both cackled evilly while Sora grew mushrooms and drew circles on the ground with one finger.

"Well, it seems you girls can handle yourselves for now." The headmaster mumbled as he sweatdropped and started to walk away back to their academy. "Please inform them of what you had planned miss Yumichikari!" He shouted to Yume as he entered the school building. Yume turned towards the sulking Sora.

She pushed up her glasses with her index and middle finger as she faced the rest of the group (Imagine the flashy thingy with the glasses when Kyouya pushes up his, gives an evil feeling, neh?). "As I was saying, since we are disbanded in this school, we can start another hostess club in a different school. I have chosen either St. Lobelia or Ouran high, but seeing as we are not on very good terms with one of the clubs at St. Lobelia, that left us with the choice of Ouran high."

"But isn't that for snobby, rich bastards?" The twins asked as they placed an elbow on Keichiro's shoulder. Yume smirked at them, which caused them to shudder. "I pulled a few strings and managed to get us scholarships, it seems that we are all talented with intelligence and music, so we are able to attend." She turned towards Keichiro "And also, Keichiro will be going as his true gender"

"EH?!" The twins, Hoshi, and Sora exclaimed with horrified expressions. Keichiro shrugged with an uncaring expression. "Kei-kun! What if other girls take you away from us!" Hoshi shouted as she clinged onto his neck with her bunny, Kiki-chan, in her arms.

"Exactly! I will not allow my son to be taken away from her otou-san! Never!" Sora dramatically turned towards Yume and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Okaa-san! Otou-san will not allow you to do this horrid deed!"

Yume pushed up her glasses. "Too late, I already signed the papers." She gazed blankly at the sulking Sora. "But, I remember you saying that if _our_ son would never be able to express his 'inner man' as you call it, he would never have a complete, enjoyable life."

The twins looked at each other then at Sora.

Sora recovered quickly and made a dramatic pose. "Yes! That is correct! My son should, no, _WILL _enjoy life with his true gender!" She pointed, once again, towards Yume. "When do we go to Ouran?!" Yume smirked while she pushed up her glasses.

"Tomorrow"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tsuki: Well? What do you think? Needs improvements? Was it horrible? Good? Great? Awesome?

Sora: My dear creator! It was simply marvelous! *Poses Dramatically* I was simply the star of the story, was I not?

Hostess club + Tsuki: No

Sora: *Sulks*

Tsuki: *Clear throat* Anyways...what do you think will happen? Will they meet the host club? Will they find out Haruhi's secret? Will they cause chaos? Will they fit in? Will they-

EVERYBODY: JUST END IT ALREADY!

Tsuki: FINE! Please review! NO FLAMES!

P.S.- I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club in ANY ways, only my OCs!


	2. Disguise?

Tsuki: WOOT! Chapter 2! And I'm sooo very sorry this story sucks, it's my first time _**EVER**_ to write a fanfic.

Haruhi: I don't get why I'm the only one here though, especially with someone as crazy as you.

Tsuki: *Sulks*

Haruhi: *Sweatdrop* And Tsuki is very sorry she didn't update sooner, it's just that. . .actually, even I don't know. Tsuki?

Tsuki: Yes, my dear daughter?

Haruhi: . . .No comment on the daughter part. How come you didn't update sooner?

Tsuki: *Looks out the window that magically appeared out of nowhere* I was too captivatted by the beauty of nature.

Haruhi: Yes, I'm sure you were Tsuki. Now tell the truth.

Tsuki: *Shuffles feet* I. . .

Haruhi: Yes. . .

Tsuki: *Points out the window* Flew out the window, landed on a billboard, and got stuck, and I couldn't get to my computer!

Haruhi: What the hell?

Tsuki: It's true! *Runs into a random room and comes back out with fake, white, angel wings on back* Behold! *Climbs up the window and gets ready to jump out*

Haruhi: WTF?! Tsuki! You're going to get yourself killed! *Sees Tsuki flapping away with her wings* WTH?! *Sigh* Anyways, time for the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER~!: Tsuki (HyouhanaAngel25) does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club in ANY way. If she did, OHSHC wouldn't be that great.

CLAIMER~!: But she DOES own her OCs (much to her OCs' dismay)!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The hostess club, including Keiichiro, was walking around through the halls of Ouran Academy in black capes, covering their whole body, including hair and face. Why? Well, lets take a look at what happened yesterday!

~Yesterday~

"Okaa-san! I just had a thought!" Sora practically screamed, earning a few stares from strangers. Yume sighed. She had agreed to take Sora to the mall. Why? Because she didn't want Sora constantly whining while she was working.

"What is it Sora?" Yume asked uninterestedly.

Sora's eyes brimmed with tears, earning more stares from people. "What if the rich people might know who we are? The hostess club."

Yume raised an eyebrow. "And that's a problem how?"

"Because they might just hang out with us just because of our good looks! We can't have that!" Sora clutched a hand into a tight fist and raised it up with her other hand on her hip, the backround behind her turning pink with sparkles everywhere.

In the backround, you could see a chibi Yume writing something down in her notebook that had randomly appeared out of no where. "I still don't see what's the problem"

Sora's eyes widened as she gave a shocked gasp. "Okaa-san! Do you not want people to be friends with us for who we are? Not just our looks?"

Yume pushed up her glasses, causing them to flash. "It doesn't matter to me. It's a reward for me; more connections, equals more merits."

Sora wasn't paying attention and whipped out a cellphone. She started to quickly press numbers and held it close to her ear. "Sora-senpai / So-chan / master, what is it?" The rest of the hostess club asked.

"Master" Hikari started, anoyyed that she had been woken up, it was 12 p.m., when they help their mother designs clothes, damnit! "didn't you know" Kurai continued, her voice about as anoyyed as her sister's, if not, more. "that school started _**tommorow**_?!" They both ended in unison. Their voices rising with anger. "And we were modifying our school uniform for Ouran, too!" They added

"And I have to study senpai, you don't think I got into Evergreen High (their old school) for nothing, do you?" Keiichi sighed, pausing from her book she was reading, it was about Japanese history.

"And Tsukikari and I are practicing our kendo, judo, karate, and martial arts at the local dojo, neh, Tsukikari?" Hoshi replied into the phone. "Ah" Tsuki replied, Sora was on speaker.

"Listen up girls! (Keiichi: And boy) We will diguise ourselves before going to Ouran Academy! We can't have people wanting to get to know us just for our beautiful looks!" Sora exclaimed into the phone, causing them to wince slightly at the loudness.

"Master, this is probably the dumbest idea you could come up with! We didn't mind back at Evergreen, so why care now?" Kurai demanded. Shuffling of paper and mummbling could be heard from their line. "Yah, it wouldn't make much of a difference." Hikari added.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Hikari and Kurai have a point, senpai." Keiichi said regretfully, expecting the worse from agreeing with the two devious twins.

"My son! How could you do this to your otou-san?! Agreeing with these, these...unscrupulous twins!" Sora sobbed into the phone as she sat on the park bench. Yume had to drag her to the park, so that she wouldn't cause a scene in the mall.

"Unscrupulous?" Hikari repeated, furious that she and her twin was called something like that. "Speak for yourself, master!" Kurai snapped.

"I think it's a great idea, So-chan!" Hoshi exclaimed, everybody could tell she was grinning on the other line.

"Really, Hoshi-senpai?!" Sora asked in happiness.

"Yeah! It sounds fun, neh, Tsukikari?" "Ah" Came the montone response, making Sora's eyes brim with tears of joy.

"Thank you Tsuki-senpai! You two are so supportive, unlike certain people." Sora thought of her son and the two evil twins. Then glanced sideways at Yume, who shrugged with the 'I don't care if I'm not supportive to your idiotic plan' look on her face, the glare of her glasses shielding her eyes as she continued writing stuff down in her black notebook.

"But seriously senpai, why should I even disguise myself? They think the Keiichiro in the hostess club is a boy-looking girl, and I'm enrolling in Ouran as a _**male**_ student." Keiichiro stated.

" He has a point, master." The twins chorused.

Sora sulked in a corner by a tree. Her aura turning dark from sadness. She drew circles on the ground with one finger while her other hand gave the phone to Yume.

Yume sighed when Sora gave a pleading, puppy dog face on. Yume held the phone up to her ear. "Keiichiro, if I remember correctly, which I do, you owe us some money (Keiichiro: *Twitches*) and when you signed the contract, it also stated that you shall listen to Sora's commands."

". . .Keiichiro, did you seriously signed a contract Yume-senpai wrote?" Hikari asked.

". . .Yes, and now I know that I should never sign any contracts made by her without reading." Keiichiro sweatdropped and twitched.

"And besides, Hikari, Kurai. Don't you want the hostess club to have Keiichiro all to ourselves?" Yume asked as she placed her notebook on her lap as she sat on the bench Sora was sitting on.

"It's true" They started, everyone could tell just by the tones of their voices that they were smirking. "Keiichiro" Kurai continued. "is our" Hikari followed. "toy!" They exclaimed in perfect sync. Keiichiro twitched.

"Grrr, how dare you call my precious son your toy!" Sora growled as she glared at the phone. Yume sighed.

"Well, that settles it, meet Sora and I at the mall in about 10 minutes by the cosplay shop." Yume told them. "Fine. . . / meet ya there / hai! / ah." They all replied at the same time and hung up.

And that's how it all happened.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tsuki: So? Was it better than chappie 1?

Haruhi: . . .It was okay. . .

Sora: I was completely moved by your brilliant idea, Tsuki-chan.

Tsuki: *Glares evily at Sora* Tsuki-_**chan**_?!

Sora: *Starts to shake in fear while sweatdropping* I-I mean T-Tsuki-sama!

Tsuki: *Smiles sweetly* That's better!

Haruhi: *Sweatdrops* Atleast I'm not the only one here that has to suffer.

Tsuki: *Ignores Haruhi's comment* Until next time! Sayonara!


	3. First Impression

Chapter 3: First Impression

Tsuki: WOOT! I'm trying to update sooner now, I hope my chapters so far were to your liking. And now, may I introduce, drum roll please *plays drums that appear out of nowhere* Haruhi in a bunny costume!

Haruhi: WTF?! Why am I in this white bunny suit?! I feel so. . .weird *tugs bunny ears that were stuck to her head with super glue*

Tsuki: Awww, but you look so kawaii (cute)!!! *prepares to leap on Haruhi*

Haruhi: *Runs away screaming with Tsuki following close behind* WTH?! Get away from me you maniac!

Tsuki: Get back here ms. fluffly bunny!!!

Haruhi: . . .wth. . .

Doctor (that appeared out of nowhere): Did someone call me?

Tsuki: WHAT?! I would NEVER call a doc- *Sees Haruhi with a cell phone in hand, err, paw* HARUHI! HOW COULD YOU?!

Haruhi: Just be quiet and take some medication!

Tsuki: B-but...*looks at can of pills in doctor's hand* EVIL PILLS!!!

Doctor: Come here Tsuki...I won't hurt you...*aproaches Tsuki with Haruhi behind him*

Tsuki: NO!!! Stay back! I have an army of kitties!

Doctor + Haruhi: o.0

Tsuki: ATTACK MY KITTIES!!! *Points finger towards Haruhi and doctor*

Army of kitty cats: MEOW!!! *Surrounds the two*

Haruhi: Uhhh, nice kitties...0.0

Doctor: Dear lord, I need an early retirment *sighs*

Tsuki: MWA HAHAH-*Coughs* D-damn, laughing an evil laughter hurts my throat...ANYWAYS! DISCLAIMER TIME!

DISCLAIMER~!: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club in ANY way! If I did, I would've added a Ouran High School Hostess Club into the anime...

CLAIMER~!: I DO own my OCs though! So NO ONE better steal them! Or else you will face the wrath of my kitties!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

So, lets see how the hostess club are doing!

". . .UGHHHHHH!" The twins and Sora moaned out. The hostess club has been walking around the pink castle, err, Ouran Academy for about...1 DREADFUL hour. Hoshi was just humming happily as she sat on the back of Tsuki's neck, her legs wrapped around her neck while her arms were on top of Tsuki's head, still holding onto Kiki-chan.

"We only walked for about an hour Sora." Yume informed her. She was having a little bit of problem, but it was because of the heat the cape was making.

Keiichiro sighed. "We could've just gotten wigs instead..." He mumbled. Sora stopped in her tracks.

"What a BRILLIANT idea, my dear son! Why didn't I think of that?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Because you're a baka (dummy, idiot, you get the idea)." Keiichiro, Yume, and the twins stated bluntly.

Sora hung her hooded head down while her aura was dark and depressing. Yume sighed, atleast no one was in the halls, because they were at lunch. The bad part was...they had no idea where they were, well, atleast Yume knew, but what would she gain from telling them? Not merits, that's for sure.

"This place is so BIG! Neh, Tsukikari?" Hoshi exclaimed while giggling. Tsukikari gave a very small, rare, smile as she held onto Hoshi's legs, making sure she didn't fall off her neck. "Ah (yeah)"

"Ah, Yume-senpai, where are you going to hold your club at?" Keiichiro asked while the twins were teasing the obnoxious Sora.

Yume pushed up her glasses, causing them to flash. "I managed to get us the 2nd music room, it was already taken, but I found a way for it to be vacant." She smirked as she finished speaking, making Keiichiro sweatdrop with a disturbed look on his face.

"Oh! Yu-chan! Is there a club in the 3rd music room? Because I heard girls squealing about a host club in the 3rd music room." Hoshi remembered as they passed the girls' bathroom.

"Ah, the host club, run by the host club king, the prince type, from class 2-A, second year, Suoh Tamaki, who is also the son of the superintendent of this academy, who is the man that gave us the scholar ships." Yume recitted, hey, she does her research, what'd you expect? "He is also half Japanese and French, like Sora."

Sora brightened up and grinned widely. "Honto?! (Really?!)" Yume nodded with an 'ah'. "Splendid!" She stabs her fist into the air. "I have always wanted to meet another half French and half Japanese person!" She points a finger towards Yume. "Who else is in the club?"

Yume pushed up her glasses, the glare shielding her eyes. "Next, who is also in the same class and year, is the cool type, Ootori Kyouya."

"Then the 1st years, twins, in class 1-A, are Hitachiin Kaoru, the youngest, and Hikaru, who is the oldest, even though they were born on the same day, they are the little devil type, giving the host club big points for their incest acts. Also a 1st year and class is, the natural type, Fujioka Haruhi, who is a girl, but is known as a male for unknown reasons, which we will have to be quiet about. She is also not a rich bastard, she is, what the bastards call us, 'commoners'."

"And, 3rd year, class 3-A, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or 'Honey', loli-shota type, is known for looking like a little cute 5 year old, his bunny, Usa-chan, gives girls the impression he is sweet and innocent. He is actually a national champion in judo and karate."

"And finally, also 3rd year and in same calss, is Morinozuka Takashi, or 'Mori', wild type, is with Honey most of the time, very silent, he is tall, and by tall, I mean a couple inches taller than Tsuki-senpai-(Twins, Hoshi, Keiichiro, and Sora: GASP!/ Tsuki: . . .*Blank faced*)-and all together, they are the Ouran High School Host Club." Yume ended. Yes, she did it all from memory.

She was the top students, for grades, of her year from elementary to 2nd year in high school. Sora being 2nd in her year. Keiichiro being the top student in his year, with the twins being 2nd in the same year (they get the same grades). Hoshi, 1st in her year with Tsuki following up being 2nd.

"It's decided! We will visit this host club!" Sora decided while pumping her fist into the air. The twins doing the same along with Hoshi.

"But..." Hikari started as she looked around. "we have no idea where..." Kurai continued, looking around, too. "the 3rd music room is." They ended together as they placed an arm on eachother's shoulder.

Keiichiro sighed, then he saw two girls giggling about the host club passing by. He only took his hood off to show his face and hair. "Ano (umm), do you girls know where the 3rd music room is?" He asked politely. The girls blushed. "I-it's down the hall." They replied. They fainted when Keiichiro gave a charming smile.

The twins laughed when the two girls fainted, leaning on eachother for support. "N-nice going K-Keiichiro!" They exclaimed in unison while Keiichiro sweatdropped and placed his hood back on.

So they walked down the hall in silence until they reached a door with the sign, '3rd music room' above the door. "Well, shall we?" Yume asked as she signaled Sora to open the door.

Sora nodded as she pushed the door open. The girls, and guy, blinked when they were showered in rose petals. "Irasshimasen." 6, handsome boys greeted. The twins' bodies started to shake as they tried to hold back laughter.

But it was all in vain.

"BWA HAHAHA!!!" The twins bellowed as they leaned on eachother for support. Now why were they laughing? Well, maybe it was the fact the host club were dressed up as cowboys. . .and had beards. The twins fell down on the floor and continued laughing hysterically. "T-This is a-almost a-as s-s-stupid a-as what m-master comes u-up with! BWA HAHAHA!" The twins laughed out.

Sora waved her arms in the air wildly. "W-what was that y-you devils!!!" Sora demanded as she started to grip the twins neck with her hands.

"L-like we said" Hikari started, raising her hands. "your ideas are s-stupid!" Kurai choked out while also raising her hands.

"A-Ano..." Tamaki tried to interrupt. But was ignored. He sulking in his corner, muttering along the lines of being ignored.

"HIKARI! KURAI!" Sora yelled as the twins kept teasing her, they were released when the 'promised' not to say anything else about her ideas being stupid. Sora chased them around the room, making everyone sweatdrop.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

A monkey threw a banana peel and it landed right infront of Hikari's foot. So you can imagine what happened. Yes, that's right, she slipped and fell, along with her twin and Sora. Making a giant dust cloud. "Hi-chan, Ku-chan, So-chan!" Hoshi excalimed.

When the dust cleared, the host club gasped. Why? It's because those three girls were hidden in the depths of their black capes. But, somehow, the black capes flew off their bodies. Don't worry, they were clothed. It was Ouran's male uniform, but with the pants replaced with a skirt of the same color and fabric, reaching just above their knees. Shorts of the same color and material reached just below their knees.

Hoshi hopped off of Tsuki's neck, her cape flying off as she dashed towards the three teens, tears brimming her eyes. "HI-CHAN! KU-CHAN! SO-CHAN!" She exclaimed as she leaped on them, giving them a hug. She was wearing the same as the three, only it looked much more cuter on her.

Tsuki walked towards the four and knelt down to pick Hoshi off of the three, who were chocking from the force of the bear hug. "Hoshikari, you'll hurt them." She told Hoshi softly as she pulled down her own hood. The cape fell down when Hoshi nodded and gave her cape a gently tug. Tsuki was wearing the same thing, only with the pants instead.

"This is why it would've been easier just to have wigs. . ." Keiichiro muttered. His cape was already off and was folded neatly on a nearby chair. He was just wearing the male uniform with the pants.

"Yes, but apparently, Sora doesn't seem to grasp the concept of being able to think out a plan properly." Yume informed as she pushed up her glasses, her cape also off. She was wearing the same thing as the twins and Sora, meaning the skirt and shorts. Yume glanced towards the speechless host club. "Ah, now it seems we have made quiet a first impression." She pushed up her glasses again, the glare of the glasses covering her eyes.

And boy was she right about that.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tsuki: . . .I'm sorry

Haruhi: You better be, now, say it like you mean it! *Points towards readers* YOU! LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY!

Tsuki: I-I. . .uhhh. . .*stars to tear up* r-re. . .re-really. . .*crys hysterically* I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FASTER!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!

Haruhi: . . .Tsuki? C-calm down. . .

Tsuki: *Blinks once and the tears disappear* YES, MY DEAR, PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! *Salutes towards Haruhi*

Haruhi: . . .*whips out cell phone and holds it against ear after speed dialing a number* Yes, this is Haruhi. Yes, Tsuki is in need of medication. No, I'm pretty sure she's not on drugs. No, she is not rich. No. Yes. Ok. Sounds good. Thanks doc. *Puts away cell phone*

Tsuki: Haruhi. . .y-you. . .d-d-din't call w-who I-I think y-you did, did y-you?

Haruhi: *Ignores Tsuki* Until next time!

Tsuki: *Runs away screaming with doctors following* NO NO NO!!! I DON'T WANT EVIL PILLS!!! ATTACK MY KITTIES!!!

Army of kitty cats: *HISS!!!*

Doctors: *Puts on dog masks* WOOF!!!

Army of kitty cats: *Runs away*

Tsuki: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! *Runs away with kitties*

Doctors: . . .we need early retirments

Stay tuned for the next chappie~!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!~!~!

When I was looking through my story, I realized that I forgot to mention something about Keiichiro. You see, he is called by three names 'Keiichiro', 'Keichiro', and/or 'Keiichi'! It's because the twins (Hikari and Kurai) just decided one day that they would call him by three different names. This made everyone else do the same back in his old school. So I hope that cleared things up! Oh! Unless you would like him to stay with one name, choose which you would like better out of the three! I'll put up a poll so you can decide!


	5. The Deal and WAR!

Chapter 4: The deal and WAR!!!

Tsuki: ZOMG! Chappie 4! I'm so sorry if my chaps weren't to your liking!!! *Tears come down like waterfalls* But! *Smiles happily* I hope I'm getting better!

Haruhi: Why can't you add a few more people besides me, so that I won't be the only to be around a maniac like you.

Tsuki: . . .

Haruhi: Tsuki?

Tsuki: . . .YOU MUST DIE!!! *Whips out a bazooka*

Haruhi: . . .what are you going to do with a pack of bubble gum?

Tsuki: Bubble gum? *Sees that she pulls out the wrong kind of bazooka* . . .whoops! ^.^"

Haruhi: . . .

Tsuki: Haruhi?

Haruhi: Hmm?

Tsuki: . . .what's it like being around rich bastards?

Haruhi: I guess it's. . .weird.

Tsuki: Hmm, I see. Oh yeah!

Haruhi: What?

Tsuki: I decided to invite more people this time!

Haruhi: Like???

Tsuki: My OCs! ^_^

Sora: It was about time you invited us Tsuki-ch *Tsuki glares at Sora* I mean Tsuki-sama.

Keichiro: Don't worry Haruhi, we'll help you stay sane.

Haruhi: Thanks.

Yume: *Pushes up glasses* But, my creator, I expect something in return for coming here.

Tsuki: . . .how much?

Yume: *Pulls out a calculator* Hmmm, about. . .lets see, $50 per hostess club member, including Keichiro. *types down numbers* About $350.

Tsuki: . . .put it on my tab.

Hoshikari: Wai! (Yay!) We finally get to be here before the story starts! This is so cool! Neh, Tsukikari?

Tsukikari: Ah

Hikari and Kurai: How come you invite us now, creator-chan?

Tsuki: Uhhh. . .Time for the DISCLAIMER!!! Twins! Please do the DISCLAIMER!

Hikari: DISCLAIMER~!: HyouhanaAngel25 does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, because. . .

Kurai: if she did, the show wouldn't be that funny anymore!

Tsuki: *Sulks*

OCs: CLAIMER~!: But she DOES own her OCs!

Twins: Much to our dismay.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"So. . .what you're saying is, that the number of clubs in your previous school was increasing drastically, so that meant that your club had to be disbanded, but, in order to keep your club together, you had to create your club in a different school, which happens to be Ouran, which you all had scholarships to." Kyouya summarized as he pushed up his glasses.

Yume nodded, then pushed up her own glasses. "But, it benefits me greatly. The earned money given to us, was only about $5 per person, but seeing as how these people are very rich, the profits earned here will be drastically incredible. Maybe, even a couple $100 per person. (I'm going to use American money instead of yens, makes it easier for me ^.^) " She smirked.

Kyouya nodded, understanding what she meant. The host club and hostess club only thought one thing; 'A shadow couple has appeared!'.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you are all wondering who we are." Yume stated as she faced the host club.

"Also, what kind of club did you establish?" Kyouya asked.

"Very well, first of all, this is Tenshi Sora, second year, also known as the princess type." A picture of Sora holding two white roses in her hands appeared. Her right hand was holding the rose up to her lips as her lips laid gently on the soft, white rose while her other hand was at her right hip. Her eyes closed. She seemed to be sparkling as her back round turned into red roses. A sign that read 'Princess Type was above her head.

"Next, we have Hyouhana Tsukikari, or 'Tsuki', third year, the mysterious type." A picture of Tsuki holding a dark blue rose in her left hand with her other hand on her hip appeared. The back round morphed into red roses as sparkles appeared around her body. A sign that read 'Mysterious Type' was next her head.

"Also, Kikihana Hoshikari, or 'Hoshi', third year, the cute type." Hoshi was snuggling Kiki-chan close to her chest with her bunny holding a baby blue rose. The back round and sparkle things the same as Tsuki's and Sora's. A sign reading 'Cute Type' was by her hips.

"First years, Yamazuki Hikari and Kurai, who is the older twin, they are known as the little demon type." Hikari, who, along with her twin, had her hair up in its usual pigtail with the ribbons (Hikari had red ribbons, while Kurai had blue ribbons). Hikari's left hand was holding a light, red rose, while Kurai's right hand was holding a sky blue rose. Hikari's left arm was interlocked with Kurai's right arm. Their other hands were on their waist. A sign that read 'Little Demon Type' was above their heads.

"Also first year, Mizikuno Keichiro (A/N: I'll try sticking to just Keichiro! ^.^), who recently joined, is the charmer type." Keichiro pointed towards himself with his backround red roses. A sign that read 'Charmer Type' was above his head. "Charmer type?" Keichiro asked in confusion.

"Finally, I, Yumichikari Yume, second year, am also known as the cool type." Yume finished as she held up a light lavender rose. With a sign that read 'Cool Type' above her head.

"We are, the hostess club!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, Keichiro _**was**_in our club, but he is enrolling in this school as a male student, so he can't be in it." Hikari and Kurai said in unison as they shrugged.

"Now that we have that covered, shouldn't we find our classrooms?" Yume suggested. The hostess club and Keichiro nodded. Yume faced the host club, who were busy absorbing what had just happened. "If it isn't too much, could you show us to our classes? Our first years are in the same classes as your first years. Same with our second years, including myself, and third years."

Kyouya, who seemed to be the only one that recovered quickly, nodded.

"I'm going to guess we will have to give you something for you to comprehend." Yume stated. She nodded in understanding, she knew when to make a deal at any given moment, and this was one.

"Well, since it seems you'll be establishing your club here, and you're new, you won't make much profit. So, how about we combine our club with yours until further notice? It wouldn't hurt to make some extra money. And since almost the entire campus knows about us, it shouldn't be hard for your new club to be heard of." Kyouya reasoned.

Yume thought about the offer. "That does sound reasonable, being new, we won't be much of a hit at first. And, it is best to gain the most money first so we could use it for future purposes, such as cosplays, which we will leave to our twins to create. But the material would cost money, and that's something we will most likely receive if we have our club joined together. And, we have our president, who is an idiot when it comes to profits, that likes to plan many things, which, most of the time, turns out idiotic, and it's also very expensive."

Sora's faced turned into a mix of shock and horror, then she sulked in her new corner of woe. Which was the opposite corner Tamaki's was. She drew circle with her finger as she grew mushrooms and her aura turned dark and depressing. "Okaa-san doesn't treat otou-san with love. . ." Was repeated by her.

Yume adjusted her glasses. "Very well, you do realize I'm expecting about half of what we have earned." She directed towards Kyouya.

"How come you don't ask the blondie, the host club 'king', over there?" Hikari and Kurai asked as they pointed towards Tamaki who was shocked at being called a 'blondie'.

"Hmm, maybe. . ." Hikari started as she deviously smirked towards Tamaki as she held her chin with her hand, her eyes glinting mischievously. "it's because. . ." Kurai continued as she stood by her twin's side, her position and face the same as Hikari's. "he's an obnoxious blondie! Just like Sora!" They concluded as they pointed towards Tamaki with smirks.

Tamaki shrieked in horror and sulked in his own woe of corner. Drawing his usual circles with his finger with his aura about as dark as Sora's. "My pride as the host club king. . ." He muttered.

"Bwa hahaha! That was awesome!" Hikaru and Kaoru burstted out laughing as they leaned on eachother for support. "N-nice naming!" They complimentted the other twins with thumbs up.

Kurai and Hikari grinned. "It was nothin'."

"Ooh! Look, Tsukikari! They have snacks here!" Hoshi exclaimed in amazement. She spotted Honey devouring a large slice of cake while holding onto Usa-chan with Mori watching over him. Hoshi skipped towards them with Tsuki following. She stopped when she was next to Honey, who paused in his eating to look at her in confusion. Hoshi smiled sweetly at him. "Can I have some cakie?" She asked hopefully.

Honey nodded as he grinned towards her. Hoshi gave a small, shriek of happiness and excitement then plopped next to Honey where Tsuki pulled up a chair for her. Honey's smile widened when her eyes widened in amazement at the delicious looking cakes. "Neh, neh! What's your favorite kind of cake?!"

Hoshi pondered as she hugged Kiki-chan to her chest. "Hmm, well, I think all cakes are good! Hmm, neh, neh, Kiki-chan! What do you think I should have?" Hoshi asked as she held up her baby blue bunny. Hoshi nodded seriously after a few moments. She faced the amused Honey. "Me and Kiki-chan would like to have chocolate fudge cake with strawberries on top!" She decided with a wide grin.

"Hoshikari, remember to brush." Tsuki reminded as she sat by Hoshi's side. Hoshi nodded.

Mori placed a plate with a large slice of fudge cake with several strawberries on top, in front of Hoshi as he also handed her a fork. Hoshi gratefully smiled towards him. "Arigato! (Thanks!)" Mori nodded. Her eyes were burning with excitement. "Itadakimasu!" She took a giant bite of the cake. She chewed for about 2 seconds then swallowed.

The rest of the third years waited for her reaction. Hoshi's eyes sparkled in delight. "Oishi! (Delicious!)" Tsuki gave a small smile.

"Wow, someone who could eat as much as Hoshi-senpai / Honey-senpai. . ." Keichiro and Haruhi said out loud as they sweatdropped while watching the two, small third years consume a whole cake in less than a minute.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you must be Fujioka Haruhi, right?" Keichiro asked, Haruhi nodded with a confused expression.

"How did you know?" She asked. Keichiro just pointed towards Yume, who was discussing something with Kyouya as they wrote who knows what, in their identical black notebooks. (Yes, Yume has the same black notebook as his, it was just less expensive XD). "Yume pretty much knows a lot of things, and she told us about your club and the members." He explained. They both looked towards Kyouya and Yume.

Haruhi and Keichiro sweatdropped and inched away from them with a disturbed look when the two shadow teens smirked. Sensing evil, they made their way towards a couch and plopped down and began to talk about how Yume and Kyouya were so alike, then moved on to other things, such as homework and what would be less expensive to buy for dinner.

"HOLY FLUBBERNUGGET!!!" Hikari and Kurai shouted, making everyone in the room stare at them.

"What happened?" Yume demanded, more than asked. "And what in the world is a flubbernugget?"

"Maybe it might be a new type of cake?" Hoshi suggested. Honey nodded in agreement.

Kurai and Hikari shrugged. "We were bored" Kurai started to explain. "so we decided to come up with new words." Hikari finished. "Care to join us?" They asked.

Yume and Kyouya stared at them, then returned back to their conversation, along with Haruhi and Keichiro. Honey and Hoshi skipped around the room, with Mori and Tsuki following of course; while shouting out random words, such as "GUMBUTT! FLABBERDABER!"

Sora was almost back to her old self, until Hikari and Kurai, decided to tease her a bit more. "Neh, neh, Hikari-chan, didn't you notice how Sora became even more stupid during the weeks?" Kurai innocently asked her twin. Hikari nodded. "I never thought it was possible though!" Hikari exclaimed, amazed.

Sora glared at them. "KURAI!!! HIKARI!!!" Sora whipped out a water gun. A sign that read 'Sora can pull out anything out of nowhere!' appeared. The hostess twins smirked as they also pulled out water guns. A sign that read 'So can the twins!' appeared above their heads.

"WAR!!!!!!!!" The twins and Sora screamed as they each blasted eachother with water.

"Ooh! That looks like fun!!!" Honey and Hoshi exclaimed as they pulled out their own water guns. Tsuki and Mori copying their actions and bringing out their own water squirting weapons.

"Don't leave us out!" The other twins exclaimed as they began to provoke Tamaki so that he could join the war. It didn't take long until Tamaki whipped out a pair of water guns along with the twins. The only ones who seemed to be sane (including Mori and Tsuki, they were just doing whatever Honey and Hoshi were doing.) were Yume, Kyouya, Haruhi, and Keichiro.

Yume and Kyouya only thought one thing. 'This is going to be expensive.' They imagined the damage after the water fight would be over.

Keichiro and Haruhi sweatdropped and ducked just in time to dodge a blast of water. "Maybe we should get out of here. . ." Keichiro suggested. Haruhi nodded in agreement as they both silently attempted to escape.

Key word: ATTEMPTED

Hoshi and Honey blasted them with water before they could leave, making the two, sane, teens slip and fall on their backs. They both moaned in anoyyance and pain.　

"Oh yeah. Ootori-san, I will take you up for your offer." Yume remembered.  
　

"Please, since we will be working with eachother for a while, you may call me by my first name." Kyouya offered with a small smile.

Yume nodded with a small smile. "Then I guess you may call me by my first name, also."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tsuki: ZOMG! I think this is the longest chapter I have **_EVER_ written!  
**　

OCs: CONGRATZ!!!

Tsuki: Hey, where's Haruhi?  
　

OCs: . . .

Tsuki: O.O WTF?! Did you do something to her?!  
　

OCs: No. . .  
　

Twins: It's just that we find it unfair that you decided to invite us **_now_, and that you had Haruhi for the whole time. . .  
**　

Hoshi: And we sold her on the internet as a maid!

Tsuki: YOU WHAT?!?!?!  
　

Sora: Wel-  
　

Tsuki: She was **_MY_ maid! She was supposed to clean my room today too!!!  
**

OCs: O.O ???  
　

Tsuki: I mean. . .she was such a dear friend! ^.^"  
　

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Commoner Coffee?

Chapter 5: Commoner Coffee?

Tsuki: XD Remember how I said that chappie 4 was the longest i have _**EVER **_written? Well, I made a promise to myself that I would make my chapters longer every time I write, err, type them! And also, I have good news! I bought Haruhi back! ^.^ Now I'm broke, though, but, on the bright side, she's my maid and she can't do anything about it!

Haruhi: I hate my life. . .and Tsuki.

Tsuki: Aw, Haruhi is being mean! Now. . .go clean my room!

Haruhi: I will curse your OCs' lives. . .

OCs: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsuki: Just do as your master says!

Haruhi: I'd rather kill myself then cleaning after you for the rest of my life. . .

Tsuki: Actually, it would be cleaning after me for the rest of _**MY**_ life, but, hey! No hard feelings. . .right?

Haruhi: Do you really want me to answer that truthfully? *Glares at Tsuki with immense anger*

Tsuki *Trembles* U-uhh. . .y-yes?

Haruhi: . . .Dear Kami-sama (God), kill me now. . . . .

Tsuki: *GASP!* Haruhi! How could you say such a dreadful thing! Isn't your life beautiful and joyful when I'm with you?

Haruhi (Bluntly): NO!!!

Tsuki: *Sniffles* N-naze (why) H-Haruhi-chan?! Why must you be so CRUEL!!!

Haruhi: . . . . . Anyways, time for the disclaimer.

Tsuki: WAIT! Before that, my OCs would like to say some things.

Sora: Haruhi, we're sooo sorry we were selling you on the Internet!

Twins: We sure aren't sorry!

Hoshikari: Hi-chan, Ku-chan, that's mean! We shouldn't have done that to Haru-chan! Right, Tsukikari?

Tsukikari: Ah.

Keichiro: Sorry Haruhi, but, just to let you know, I had no part of this. I was trying to stop them, but the twins tied me up and locked me in a closet.

Yume: *Pushes up glasses* I will say that this was all Sora, Hoshi, and the twins' idea, I had no part in doing this, except for the price setting.

Haruhi: Thanks, I guess. . .

Tsuki: NOW we do the disclaimer! Tsukikari, may you do the honors?

Tsukikari: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsuki: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsukikari: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Stares blankly at Tsuki*

Tsuki: . . . SORA! You do it!

Sora: YES! It's my time to shine! *Sparkles while posing dramatically*

Tsuki: . . . . . Actually, can you do it Yume? I don't think Sora should do it. . .

Sora: *Sulks in a corner growing mushrooms*

Twins: Ooh! Mushrooms! We need some for dinner! *Plucks mushrooms off of Sora and places them in baskets that appeared out of no where XD*

Yume: DISCLAIMER~!: Tsuki does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club in ANY way.

Twins: *Pause in their gathering* Because if she did, it wouldn't be that great! *Continues to pluck mushrooms and tossing them in baskets*

Tsuki: *Sulks with Sora while also growing mushrooms*

Twins: WOOT! More mushrooms! We're going to have a HUGE dinner tonight! *Picks mushrooms off Tsuki, too, and toss them in the new baskets (the others got full XD)*

Yume: CLAIMER~!: But she DOES own us, the OCs. . .

OCs: Much to our disappointment. . .

Tsuki: *Aura gets more darker*

Hoshikari: Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

Tsukikari: Ah.

Haruhi and Keichiro: -_-

Yume: *Pushes up glasses*

Twins: *Smirks*

Sora and Tsuki: *Sulks while growing mushroom and drawing circles on the ground with dark auras*

WAIT~!~!~!

Before the story begins, I would like to thank these people for reviewing me!

**  
Angels Messenger: ZOMG! My first reviewer!**

**  
SacredDawn: WOOT! Thanx! I guess it's a little bit on the 'okay' side, but, thanx for saying this was good for my first fan fic!**

**  
PixieStixys: ZOMG! I'm glad you like 'Keichiro'! And thanx for helping me make up my mind for him, so now, I'm going to stick with 'Keichiro'!**

**  
Evil-Fishsticks-of-DOOM: LOL First of all, love the pen name! Anyways, I'm glad you like this story! ^.^**

**  
Emalee Roze: ZOMG! Emalee gave me the LONGEST reviews so far! Thanx!**

**  
Naruto-Ouran: I will say it again, THANX for reviewing!**

**  
The Friendly Pancho: ZOMG! (Wow, I'm saying ZOMG! a lot huh?) You think that this story is epic?! THANK YOU~!~!~!**

**  
Thank you for reviewing me and making me feel special! COOKIES AND ALL THINGS SWEET to you peoples!**

**  
P.S.- If you think this story is funny (which, in my opinion, is not) then you should read 'Starting Over' By: LookOutShe'sGotAPen**

**  
LOSGAP has awesome stories! And I also made a few suggestions at the end of this story for stories. Some you might like or love, other you may say 'ehhh, it's okay' or 'I HATE THIS!'.**

**  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~**

~TIME SKIP~!~

Its been about a month since the hostess club and host club collided in Ouran. The two clubs managed got along well with each other.

The two pairs of twins were causing mischief, annoying the hell out of Tamaki and Sora, or, creating costumes for cosplays. Hikaru and Kaoru also found out why Kurai and Hikari got a lot of customers: their own yuri / incest acts! Lets see how they found out!

~THE DAY AFTER THE WATER WAR~!~

Kurai and Hikari were lounging on a couch that was across from where Hikaru and Kaoru usually sat. All of the female customers had to leave because Kaoru and Hikaru wanted to see why Hikari and Kurai were popular. They also had a few male customers sitting by Kaoru and Hikaru.

They were chatting together when Kurai 'accidentally' said something that hurt Hikari's feelings. "And Hikari would _always _crawl into my bed whenever she had a nightmare, and would wake me up in the middle of the night. And the next morning, I would be exaushted."

Hikari bit her bottom lip as she diverted her eyes to the floor. "Kurai-chan, am I a bother to you?"

Kurai's eyes widened. Hikari's eyes widened when her chin was lifted up with Kurai's hand. Kurai stared deep into her twin's eyes as she hugged her twin close to her. All the male customers and Hitachiin twins blushed. "Hikari-chan, of course you are not a bother to me. . ."

Hikari's eyes brimmed with tears oh, not sadness, joy. "Kurai-chan, do you really mean it?"

Kurai kissed a tear that fell from her twin's eye. "Of course Hikari-chan. . ." She whispered, though the boys heard her loud and clear. The boys' blushes grew more darker.

Hikari blushed in embarrasment when her twin hugged her closer. "Kurai-chan, people will see us. . ." She whispered.

Kurai smirked. "Let them see, all that matters right now is me and you close together. . ." She leaned closer to her twin's face till they were about a couple of inches apart.

Now, lets see how the boys held up!

Hitachiin twins: fell backwards of couch with nosebleed. (Ouch. . . that must have hurt. . .)

Male customers: fainted from blood loss. (At least they didn't fall. . .)

In a blink of an eye, Hikari's tears were gone along with her blush, Kurai pulled back to sit beside her sister, and they had smirks on their faces as they stood up, walked over to the opposite couch, and leaned over to gaze at the other nose bleeding twins.

"So. . ." Hikari started. "are you boys" Kurai continued. The two female twins slung an arm over each other's shoulder. "satisfied?" They ended together with wide smirks.

~BACK TO PRESENT~!~

So, yup, the twins met their match in incest acts!

Now, moving on, Sora and Tamaki, the two most obnoxious blondies you will ever read about in this story, has joined forces! They swoon their customers left to right, they whip out roses from thin air, they sulk in their corners of woe! They are the ultimate, idiotic, obnoxious, pair ever! They also have made things harder for Kyouya and Yume.

But it is nothing the shadow teens can't handle! With their Death Not- err, black notebooks, laptops (yes, Yume finally had enough extra money to afford a laptop!), brains, looks, evil plans, they are practically unstoppable!

Lets see, Keichiro and Haruhi? They were getting along very well, both agreeing that their life has been hectic since meeting these people. They went from topic to topic, going from where you could buy food at a reasonable price, homework, and how to handle the twins, Sora, and Tamaki.

MOVING ON!

Now lets see how the third years are doing!

"Neh, neh, Honey-kun, what's coffee?" Hoshi asked while sitting on a chair beside Honey. Honey blinked at her.

"You don't know what coffee is, Hoshi-chan?" Honey asked with wide eyes.

Hoshi shook her head. "I never had coffee before, have you Tsukikari?" Hoshi asked her best friend.

Tsuki thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No."

Honey gasped. "Tama-chan! Hoshi-chan and Tsuki-chan _never_ had coffee before!"

Tamaki gasped. "What?!" He stood up and pumped his fist up in the air. "Emergency meeting!" He gave his host smile to the female customers. "I'm sorry princesses, but the host club and hostess club are going to have a meeting, and I am afraid we have to close early."

The girls groaned but nodded and left the music room. The male customers huffed and stayed where they were. Sora winked at the boys with her hostess smile. "Please come tomorrow." The boys blushed and also left the music room.

The hostess club and host club (Keichiro joined the host club since he couldn't be in the hostess club) gathered around the couches where the twins were sitting. Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced at the two female third years. "You never had coffee?" He asked.

They shook their heads. "I don't think anyone in the hostess club had coffee before." Keichiro stated. Then he pondered over something. "I don't think _I_ ever had coffee before, too."

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey gasped in shock. "_Never_?!" They exclaimed in shock.

The hostess club glanced at one another. Sora shook her head. "Nope." The twins chorused. Yume adjusted her glasses. "Never had." The two female seniors shook their heads.

Tamaki pointed at Haruhi. "My daughter! Please give these poor people some commoner coffee!"

'Damn rich bastard. . .' Haruhi, Kurai, Hikari, Yume, Sora and Keichiro thought. Haruhi sighed and left, only to come back a few minutes back with a tray of seven cups of instant coffee.

The hostess club members and Keichiro glanced at each other, wondering who should try it first. Sora stood up. "I will be the first to try this coffee out of all of us!" She exclaimed bravely before taking a gulp of coffee. She stood still as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

The twins looked at each other. They shrugged and took a gulp of the coffee. Their eyes widened.

Then the most. . .weirdest thing happened. "O - M - G!!! CAFFEINE!!!" The twins and Sora exclaimed as they chugged the rest of their coffee, they threw the cups out of their hands and began to run around in circles in the music room, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Tsuki and Mori managed to catch the cups before they fell and broke. Hoshi's eyes widened in excitement. "Caffeine?!"

"Hoshikari! Don-" Tsukikari tried to warn, but Hoshikari had already gulped down her own coffee. "WEEE!!!" She exclaimed as she ran with the twins and Sora. All of them sweatdropped at the results. Kyouya quickly wrote down the results in his notebook, he glanced towards Yume, who sat next to him, when she sighed.

Yume pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now I remember, I didn't want them to have coffee because it has caffeine. They never really had caffeine, and I planned to keep it that way. I guess it was all in vain. . ." Sora, Hikari, Kurai, and Hoshi skidded to a stop and dashed towards Keichiro.

Keichiro's eyes widened. "W-what th-?!" The twins held onto his arms so he wouldn't move and Hoshi gripped his legs together. Sora grabbed the cup of coffee Keichiro set down (he made a wise decision). Sora made Keichiro gulp down his own coffee.

Next thing everyone knew, he was running around with them. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" He boomed.

Yume and Tsuki glanced at each other before shaking their heads and setting down their cups, not willing to take the risk. Kurai's and Hikari's eyes glinted dangerously at Yume. Yume responded with a sweatdrop. "YOU MUST HAVE THE EPIC CAFFEINE YUME-SEMPAI!!!" Hikari and Kurai yelled as they leaped at the slightly panicked Yume. They did the same thing to her as what they did with Keichiro.

Tsuki and the rest of the host club backed away from Yume, expecting the worst. Yume's bangs shadowed her eyes as her shoulders trembled. "Heh. . .eh heh heh. . .HA HA heh. . .BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Yume cackled evilly as a fierce dark aura surrounded her. She grinned evilly at the rest of the frightened host club and Tsuki.

Tsuki sighed before her hand shot out and poked the back of Yume's neck, which happened to be her pressure point. Fell sideways and landed on Kyouya. In a blink of an eye. Tsuki managed to poke every one of the caffeine high maniacs at their pressure points. They shot down like a heavy sack of potatoes.

Kyouya wrote something down with a tint of pink on his cheeks, something about the hostesses' and Keichiro's pressure points, and the cause for him to blush? The fact that Yume was still leaning on him. Did he mind? Yes. . .maybe. . .sort of. . .the world may never know. . .

"Let this be a lesson learned. . ." Yume told everyone, a light blush on her face. Hey, atleast she was sane. . .

"Never let the hostess club or Keichiro have caffeine." Tsuki finished. Everyone gasped. That's the most she said in the last 4 chapters! ZOMG! It's a miracle!

END OF CHAPPIE 5~!~!~!~!~!

**  
~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~**

Tsuki: WOOT! Personally, I think my chapters are getting longer and a little bit better! ^.^ Now I bid you readers, GOOD - BYE~!

Haruhi: I thought you were going to suggest some stories?

Tsuki o.0 ZOMG! I almost forgot, thanx my dear daughter for reminding me!

Haruhi: . . . . . -__-"

FOR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB READERS!:

**  
Chrysanthemum**By: peterpauper

This is SOOOOO good! Well, in my opinion, but I'm sure a lot of people will love this story as much as I do! It's completed, by the way! And horse lovers might like this story too! This is a Kyouya x OC story! Some Haruhi x Tamaki too!

**  
Rose of Jericho **By: peterpauper

Sequel to Chrysanthemum! Com - ple - ted! If you enjoyed reading Chrysanthemum, then you will also enjoy reading this! Remember Kyouya x OC! And Haruhi x Tamaki!

Read LookOutShe'sGotAPen's stories! They. Are. AWESOME! If you want me to put up a few more suggestions, just review me saying you want me to, or PM me.

P.S.- I could suggest some stories besides OHSHC stories, such as Fruits Basket, and / or Fullmetal Alchemist!

P.S.S.- I am REALLY sorry if my chapters suck! (Which I know they do!) Please tell me if I need to improve on anything! Really! Just no flames!

PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL~!~!~!


	7. Of Managers and Clubs

Chapter 6: Of Managers and Clubs

Tsuki: HIII~!~!~! Chappie 6 is R - E - A - D - Y!

Haruhi: Yay........

Tsuki: Awwww, show some enthusiasm Haru-chan!

Haruhi: Yipee! ..... Can I leave now?

Tsuki: .......... Anyways! I think I'm improving a bit, what do you think, Haru-chan?

Haruhi: Uhh......no answer....

Tsuki: -_-

Sora: At least you are keeping your promise of making the chapters longer, right, author-sama?

Tsuki: ^.^ Very true!

Hikari: But, you still lack the skills-

Kurai: of becoming a good writer.

Tsuki T.T *Sulks in her own corner of woe*

Hoshikari: Author-chan, want to have Kiki-chan comfort you? *Holds up Kiki-chan* Kiki-chan says you look horrible when you sulk like that! *Tsuki's aura became darker and more depressing with a cloud of doom over her head*

Tsukikari: *Pulls Hoshikari back* I don't think that's a good idea.

Keichiro: Why is it that whenever I come here it's annoying as hell?

Yume: *Pushes up glasses* Because our _dear_author has mental issues that doctors or physciatrists have yet to cure.

Twins: *Shakes heads* So sad. . .

Tsuki: *Glares at twins and Yume* For your information Yume, I am _NOT_ mental! I'm just....special.

Haruhi: Yes Tsuki, you are special....... in a bad way though.

Tsuki (ignores Haruhi's last comment): *GASP!* HARU-CHAN! You think I'm S - P - E - C - I - A - L?!

Keichiro: Why the hell are you spelling words?

Tsuki: *GASP!* Why is Keichiro saying the 'h' word?! Swearing is bad! Go rinse your mouth with soap! Dove soap!

Keichiro: You're the one making me say it......stupid.

Tsuki: *Sweatdrops* Oh yeah. *Eyes widen* WAIT! So that means I could. . .*types down more sentences*

Yume and Tsukikari: RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE!

Everyone except Tsuki: O.O ....... *Awkward silence*

Tsuki: YES! Awesomeness.

Haruhi: What the HECK did you do to Yume-senapi and Tsuki-senpai?!?!

Tsuki: Hee hee *grins mischievously*

Tsukikari: PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!!!

Hoshikari: Ah.

Tsuki: Yay! Tsukikari and Hoshikari switched personalities!

OCs and Haruhi: ENJOY!!!

_**Disclaimer~!:**_ I do _**NOT**_own OHSHC in ANY way!

_**Claimer~!:**_ I _**DO**_own my OCs though

Tsuki: WAIT~!~!~! I would like to thank this person before we start!:

**DreamerLoverHaterKillerMolder**:

I would've have put your pen name on my previous chapter, but I noticed your review _after_I posted up my chapter, heh heh.....My OCs seems like copies of the host club. But, in later chapters, you will learn that my OCs lives are different compared to their's, including their pasts, maybe even their looks and personalities! Thanks for pointing out that! ^.^

Tsuki: Okay! S - T - A - R - T~!~!~!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

After that little. . .incident, things went back to the way they were before.

Yes, that meant the twins were teasing and causing trouble; Sora and Tamaki being over dramatic idiots; Yume and Kyouya still being the Shadow Queen and King; Honey and Hoshi devouring sweets; Mori and Tsuki being stoic; and Keichiro and Haruhi still trying to stay sane.

But, the host club (that means Keichiro included) noticed that the hostess club were being a little more unusual than usual lately.

The Yamazuki twins weren't teasing people, doing yuri incest acts, or pulling pranks that much. Sora was jumpy. Yume wasn't paying attention that much to things. Hoshi wasn't eating as much sweets as she usually does. Tsuki was spacing out (she tripped a lot, even walked right into a wall before).

The host club thought something happened during the weekend (the coffee incident was on a Friday) that caused them to be like they are now. So, on Wednsday, as soon as the club hours were over, they confronted them.

They gathered around the couches once again.

"So. . ." Tamaki had no idea how to ask them.

"What happened over your guy's weekends?" Haruhi was using her bluntness at the right time.

Sora, the female twins, and Hoshi flinched. Tsuki and Yume flinched too, but only slightly. Sora, Kurai, and Hikari sweatdropped. "N-n-nothing!" They replied quickly, that only got the host club more suspicious.

"Was it something serious?" Kyouya directed his question to Yume. He wouldn't _ever_ admit it, but he was slightly, _SLIGHTLY_, concerned about Yume's out of character-ness.

Yume shook her head with a fake smile. "Of course not, what would make you think that?"

"You guys were acting weird these past few days." Yes, Keichiro was blunt too, but not as blunt as Haruhi.

Hoshi grinned widely and giggled. "No we weren't Kei-chan! We're perfectly normal!" She said, a bit more loudly than necessary. "Right, Tsukikari?!"

Tsukikari nodded. "Ah!"

That raised their suspicion even more.

Sora flinched when the hosts stared at her. She started to sweat nervously. "Ah h-heh heh, would you look at the time! Yume! Hikari! Kurai! Tsuki-senpai! Hoshi-senpai! I believe it's time for us to leave!" The hostesses stood up and began to head towards the door.

"B-bye minna-san!" The Yamazuki twins shouted as they closed the door shut. As soon as the doors were closed, the hostesses breathed out a sigh of relief to get out of the tense atmosphere.

Hikaru and Kaoru placed their chins in their hands in thought. "Well that didn't get us anywhere." Wow. Way to state the obvious.

"Maybe they were nervous because starting now, the hostess club will begin using the 2nd music room for the club hours instead of ours." Kyouya said from his seat while typing away on his laptop that always seemed to be with him.

"EH?!" Was screached by Tamaki, the male twins, and Honey.

Kyouya sighed. "You don't think they'd be with us for that long, did you?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. (Boy there's a shocker. . .)

"But, if you think about it-" Hikaru placed his chin in his hand thoughtfully while Kaoru continued with a similar look, "-they'd do just fine by themselves."

Kyouya nodded. "They will be as popular as our club, so I'm sure that they are not concerned about that."

Silence filled the room.

Keichiro suddenly snapped his fingers, making everyone turn towards him. "That's right! Tomorrow they meet their new music producer / manager!"

The hosts blinked slowly then turned towards Kyouya. "How come you didn't know about this?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Yume had apparently conspired a greatly made up password. In other words, all of their accounts have been locked and unfortunately, I can not pass through."

"Hey, Keichiro, how did you know about this?" The twins demanded.

"And since when did they record music?" Haruhi added.

Keichiro shrugged. "Sora was wailing about it on the phone saying 'Keichiro-kun! My dear son! What should I do?!' (the hosts sweatdropped- they seemed to be doing that a lot recently because of the hostess club-) and they've been recording music since, I don't know, a while?"

Kyouya whipped out his notebook, scribbling down the new, valuable information. "Would you happen to know the time of this appointment, Keichiro?"

Keichiro thought for a minute. "Hmm, I hung up on Sora because it was about 5 a.m. at the time, so I'm not sure."

Kyouya's notebook snapped closed as he pushed up his glasses. "Then we just wait for tomorrow."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~The Next Morning~**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~The Host Club Is Now Open~!~

"Tamaki-kun, why are you so beautiful?" A customer asked with a light blush on her face.

"So that I can stay in your eyes every second I can. . ."

"Why is your voice so mellow?" Another customer asked.

"So that my feelings can reach the depths of your heart. . ."

"Why are you look at me with such watery eyes?" His last customer asked with slightly wide eyes.

The back round behind Tamaki morphed into red and pink roses as he dramatically placed his hand on his the side of his head. Unshed tears were in his eyes.

"So that your fresh smiling face may flood the fountain in my heart. . ." Sparkles appeared out of nowhere.

"Tamaki-kun. . ." His three customers said dreamily.

~To The Twins~!~

"You two did wear the same kimonos after all." One of their customers spoke.

"All the kimonos you see today were designed by our mother and the Yamazuki twins. If you wish, we're taking orders right now." Hikaru, the one sitting on the chair on the right, grinned kindly at them.

"Our grandmother was the one put them on for us, though." Kaoru gave a smile.

Once again, the back round behind the twins morphed into the same as Tamaki's.

"And of course, it's my duty (HAHAHA!!! He said 'DUTY' BWA HAHAHA!!! A HAH hah....hah..... *Clears throat* er, back to the story!) to take it off, right, Kaoru?" Hikari brought his twin's chin towards him with his hand, making their faces close.

Kaoru fake blushed. "Hikaru. . .saying that in front of everyone makes me embarrassed. . ."

The twins sparkled (WHERE THE HELL DO THOSE SPARKLES COME FROM?!) while the two designators squealed at the yaoi moment.

"Fooling around again. . ." Haruhi and Keichiro sweatdropped.

Two girls suddenly appeared in front of them. "Haruhi-kun! Keichiro-kun! Your kimono looks are cute, too!" "You guys look just like girls!"

Keichiro's sweatdrop turned larger. '_Should I take that as a compliment, or an insult?_' A dark cloud of doom swirled above his head.

Haruhi sweatdropped again.

The two designators noticed him and began to panic. "A-ah, gomen, Keichiro-kun! I-it was supposed to be a compliment!"

Keichiro smiled softly as his cloud dispersed. "Ah, is that so. Well, thank you."

The two girls squealed with blushes on their faces. Keichiro sweatdropped again. '_I'm going to go deaf if these girls squeal any louder._'

"Haruhi, Keichiro, you guys got designations. Lately, your guy's flows of designations has become steady, hasn't it?" Kyouya was using a paint brush and white papers instead of his black notebook. "Keep it up. I don't intend on asking you guys for the interests that was supposed to be included also, so work hard to make the money."

Yes, it happened again. His back round changed into sparkles and roses.

"Do not take lightly the rental fees for those kimonos either, neh?"

Haruhi and Keichiro had a disturbed look on their faces. '_Is he an evil magistrate or what?_' Went through Haruhi's mind. But what was Keichiro thinking? '_He's about as evil as Yume-senpai. _(Yume: achoo!)'

Two girls appeared by Kyouya's side. "Kyouya-sama!" "Your kimono look is so wonderful. Is the new photo collection for the host club not coming out yet?"

"Unfortunately, there are no plans for that-"

"Isn't this club getting filthy rich. . ." ". . .from our merchandise?" The twins peeked from over the yellow orange screen.

Kyouya turned towards them. "Well, the merchandise itself is pathetic." Kyouya showed blurry pictures with either too much light, or the subject was moving. "While we call it a photo collection, they're nothing more than photos secretly taken by amateurs."

"Yume (Yume: achoo!) and I agreed that, in order for us to secure even more club funds from the academy's budget, we must develop merchandise much higher in quality."

Kyouya typed down numbers on a calculator that he whipped out while the twins slid down the screen, away from his view.

'_Only he and Yume-senpai _(Yume: achoo! / Thinking: Am I catching a cold?)_ can run clubs without it ever going bankrupt._' Haruhi and Keichiro thought.

"Haru-chan, Kei-chan, I lost one of my zouri (traditional Japanese straw sandals)." Honey approached them, his usual pink flowers popping out of nowhere with tears in his eyes. He started to softly cry while two customers watched the cute, yet sad scene.

"Weren't you just wearing them just now?" Keichiro asked as he and Haruhi approached him.

"Mitsukuki." Mori called out, his voice deep and still slightly quiet. He slipped said zouri onto Honey's foot.

Instead of the rose themed backround, it turned pinkinsh orange and yellow.

Tears still stayed in Honey's eyes. "Takashi. . ."

"You dropped it over there." He replied, his expression still blank.

Honey glomped Mori as he exclaimed, "Takashi!" He was sparkling.

The two customers that saw this were deeply touched. "How beautiful!" "Oh, so beautiful!"

"Tear-shedding acts sure are popular these days. . ." Haruhi muttered.

Keichiro nodded in agreement. "How does everyone cry so easily?"

Haruhi accidentally bumped into Kaoru. Something slipped out of his kimono sleeve.

The two commoners looked closer and saw that they were eye drops. '_But why the hell do they have to be high quality?_' Keichiro thought. '_Oh yeah that's right; rich guys. . ._'

Dark lines appeared on Haruhi's face as she held up the eye dropper. "Because of this?!"

"Let me say this first: eye drops are common practice in host clubs." Kaoru explained.

"Women are suckers for tearful eyes." Hikari added. (Yamazuki twins: *sudden urge to beat up Hikaru*)

Anyways, let's see what the hostess club were doing during this!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~**In The 2nd Music Room**~!~

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things with the hostess club went smoothly for their first time without the host club with them. The room was like the 3rd music room. Except the couches were a bit more larger and the room seemed. . .roomier?

The female twins were doing well with their yuri / incest acts while sitting on one of the large couch.

Sora treated every customer as a prince from her positions on a couch.

Hoshi was charming her customers with her cuteness while stuffing down sweets into her mouth while sitting at a sort of tea table.

Tsuki, who sat by Hoshi, was talking to her designators about, well, stuff!

Yume, who was typing down on her laptop at one of the tables, was also selling. . ._things_ to some designators.

Yume's cell phone (that was _not_cheap) suddenly began to vibrate. She took one look at the caller I.D. and stood up. Yume flashed a smile to the customers. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid the hostess club will have to end early for today due to personal reasons."

The men groaned but left anyways.

The Yamazuki twins stood by the door and waved goodbye to the customers. Once the last one was gone, they slammed the door closed.

"Is our new manager coming?" The twins asked. "Because if he / she is. . ." "then wouldn't that make him / her 2 hours early?"

Yume shrugged. "It seems our new producer / manager decided that _he_ would like to meet us sooner than planned."

Sora began to hyperventilate as she shook while crouching in her new corner. The twins began to spaz. Tsuki was rocking Hoshi like a baby to calm Hoshi down.

Yume closed her eyes as she sighed. "Guys, I'm certain that this new manager will be fine for the job, I reviewed his abilities." She smirked evilly, the glare of her glasses shielding her silver black eyes. "If things do not go smoothly as we though, I could always arrange an 'accident' and hire a new one."

Tsuki, who seemed to be the only calm (asides from Yume) and sane person, sighed.

**Knock knock knock!!!**

The girls flinched from the sudden sounds. Yume nodded to Tsuki. Tsuki sat Hoshi, who was squeezing poor Kiki-chan, down on the couch. The twins and Sora tried to calm themselves down so that they could be a little more...sane-ish.

Tsuki calmly opened the door.

"Yo!" A rather handsome looking guy greeted. He looked about the two seniors' ages (who were 17 years old). He was about a few inches taller than Yume's height. He had short, wavy chocolate brown hair with matching eyes that were a shade darker than his hair. He was fair skinned with a well built figure.

He was wearing casual jeans with black sneakers. A black t-shirt with a red, short sleeved jacket. He was also wearing black finger-less gloves.

Yume smiled politely. "Ah, you must Yamamoto Suichi (it's pronounced: Suu-ee-chi), our new manager and music producer."

Suichi grinned. "That's me!"

Sora smiled brightly. '_He seems nice, I guess Yume was right, we shouldn't worry._'

Poor Sora, I actually feel a pang of pity for her. She spoke too soon. . .

Suichi suddenly narrowed his eyes at the twins and Sora, making them flinch. "Since I'm going to be your new manager, we're going to make a few rules."

Hoshi, the twins and Sora were shaking like a leaf with horrified expressions. Hikari and Kurai clinged onto each other.

Yume frowned thoughtfully. '_This'll be interesting. I just hope this doesn't go horribly wrong._'

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Back In The Third Music Room, The Next Day~**

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**BANG BANG BANG!!!**

The hosts jumped slightly in surprise. Mori opened the door.

**PLOP!**

A panting Sora and Yamazuki twins fell on the floor. Hoshi walked in slowly, not seeming to notice or care that she was walking over her fellow hostesses' limp bodies. Tsuki trailed after Hoshi with Yume slung over her shoulder.

The hosts blinked. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over and poked the other twins. The only response they got were groans and twitches. "Oi (hey), are you guys okay?"

Tamaki strolled over with a panicked expression. "Oh my! What terrible reasons are you poor girls exhausted?!"

"We had to *pant* wake up *pant, cough* early and run *pant* a mile then run *pant, cough, cough* here." Sora panted out.

Hikari and Kurai took deep breaths. "But you should *pant, pant* stay away from Yume-senpai for a while." Hikari breathed out. "For your own *gasp* good." Kurai added.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow and walked over and poked Yume. A murderous, dark aura blazed around her body. Tsuki quickly slid Yume off her shoulder and made Yume stand up. Yume glared at the twins that poked her. They flinched as they shrieked in terror at the murderous look on her face.

Yume growled at the twins as she said venomously, the glare of her glasses blocking the sight of her eyes, "I would prefer you kept your fingers to yourself unless you want those chopped off with a butcher knife." Her body started to sway.

Tsuki caught the shadow queen before she fell backwards, asleep.

Tamaki, Sora, Haruhi, Keichiro, Honey, and the two pairs of twins were shaking in fear. Kyouya wrote something in his notebook: _**Do **_**NOT**_**disturb Yume if she is asleep or tired.**_

"Neh, neh, why did you guys have to run?" Honey asked.

Tears sprinkled out of Sora's and the female twins' eyes. "IT'S SUICHI'S FAULT!!!"

The host club stared at the girls blankly.

"He's our new manager." Tsuki explained.

Tamaki gripped his hands into tight fists. "How dare this man make you suffer!"

Sora nodded, her breathing normal again. "I agree! This would've never had to happen if _he_ didn't make us do this horrible activity. It's his fault!"

"Oh, so it's my fault the three of you have no stamina?" Suichi's voice spoke darkly from the doorway.

Sora and the Yamazuki twins shook their heads. Hoshi was hiding behind Tsuki's legs with tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she hugged Kiki-chan close to her chest. Tsuki was staring blankly at him while Yume was still asleep.

The hostess club immediatly took notice of his outfit.

The twins clinged onto each other as they scrambled away from him.

Sora fainted.

Tamaki caught her before she fell to the floor, blushing faintly at the close contact.

Hoshi's tears started to leak out of her eyes.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow.

Yume was sleeping on the couch, her head resting on Kyouya's lap.

Kyouya had a very faint blush on his cheeks, but you had to squint to see it.

"NOOO!!!" Kurai and Hikari screeched.

Suichi was wearing a school uniform.

_Ouran's_ male school uniform.

Suichi smirked when he noticed the twins' horrified expressions. "That's right, I'm going to attend here! Starting today in class 2-A." Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed drastically. "The same class as Yume-chan!" He grinned brightly.

All the twins blinked as they stared at each other.

Sora, who awakened once more, and Tamaki blinked.

Hoshi and Honey gasped in surprise at his sudden mood swing.

Tsuki's and Mori's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Haruhi and Keichiro stared with identical dead panned looks, wondering how they still stayed sane around these maniacs.

Kyouya was feeling rather.....unpleasant.

Yume groaned tiredly when her name was said, catching everyone's attention. Her eyes fluttered open. She immediately blushed slightly when she realized that her head was resting on Kyouya's, rather comfortable, lap.

She sat up and blinked a few times when she saw Suichi wearing the male school uniform of her school. "Ah, Yamamoto-san, are you now attending Ouran?"

Suichi nodded while grinning from ear to ear. "Ah! And I'll be in your class starting today!"

Yume was slightly taken by surprise at his bright attitude. '_Did the twins or Sora give him something?_'

"Is that so?" Yume smiled politely, much to Kyouya's disapproval and Suichi's joy. Yume cleared her throat. "Minna-san (everyone) I would like you all to meet Yamamoto Suichi, our new manager and music producer."

Suichi bowed politely with a smile. "I hope to get along with you all."

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru blinked. Hmm, maybe this guy wasn't as bad as they thought. Hikari and Kurai realized what the three must have been thinking. "Nooo!! Don't be fooled by his politeness!" They wailed. "He's _**EVIL**_!"

Suichi glared at the two girls, who flinched. "Would you like to run another mile?"

Kurai and Hikari clinged onto each other as they hid behind the other twins. "Waaa! He's almost as scary as Yume-senpai!"

Yume pushed up her glasses as she smiled eerily. "What was that, Kurai, Hikari?" She asked with a sickly sweet tone. Her tone of voice did _not_ match well with her dark aura and intense glare.

The two pairs of twins eeped as they scrambled away. Poor Hikaru and Kaoru, they just had to be in front of Hikari and Kurai and experience the horrible stare.

"Minna-san!" Everyone directed their attention to the door, where a girl with long brown hair with a pink ribbon stood.

Only one thing rang through all of the hostesses' minds. '_Who the hell is she?_'

"Your manager has made some cookies." She brought up some small cookies in a hankerchief with a smile. But she blinked in confusion when she spotted the hostesses and Suichi, who blinked back at her.

_Cricket. Cricket._

Haruhi and Keichiro glanced around and sweatdropped. They could have sworn they heard crickets.

"Ano...you guys are?" Renge asked as she fully entered the room.

Sora beamed as she indicated herself and the rest of the hostesses with a sweep of her arm. "Forgive us. My name is Sora. These lovely girls are Yume, Hoshi, and Tsuki. And then there are the demons, Hikari and Kurai. And we are....-" inserts large sparkles here "-...the Hostess Club!"

An arrow pointed down at said club with a sign that read 'Hostess Club'.

"A fake princess character user." Renge deadpanned as she directed this insult at Sora.

Sora's color drained away and was replaced with a white paper color.

'Fake Princess Character?' was what was on the sign that appeared above her.

The female twins howled with laughter while Tamaki caught the, once again, unconscious Sora. "HAHAHA! That's so true! The queen was correctly guessed! BWA HA HA!!!"

"Anyways, my name is Renge, the female manager of this Host Club!" Renge introduced herself with a hint of smugness in her voice.

The hostesses (I seem to be using this word a lot...) were silent, the twins laughing stopping. "Man-a-ger?" Hoshi repeated out loud, as if she was making sure Renge said what she thought she said.

Renge smirked. "That's right."

"Neh, neh, Hikari. That look in her eyes look familiar don't they?" Kurai whispered to her twin who nodded back.

They glanced at each other before staring at the other twins. The each grabbed one of them and pulled the off to the side.

"N-nani?" They asked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that girl...what would you say is a bad thing about her?" Hikari whispered.

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced at each other with blank looks, then faced the two girls. "We only have one word for people like her...." Hikaru began. "....Otaku." He and Kaoru finished with a slightly disturbed look on their faces.

"O-TA-KU?!?!?!" The female twins echoed loudly with as they jumped up to their feet. "YOUR MANAGER IS AN OTAKU?!?!?!"

"OTAKU?!?!" Sora shouted as she regained conciousness. "WHERE?! WE MUST RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!"

"The queen has actually said something agreeable, and there's an otaku in the host club?! What's next, an ice cream truck crashing into Ouran?!"

Lets just hope they didn't jinx th-

"_Bzzzt!_ Attention students! Please leave in an orderly fashion! An ice cream truck has crashed into the library of our school! Please stay calm and leave in an orderly manner. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is _not_ a drill! Thank you and have a good day! _Bz-CLICK!_" Tamaki's father's voice echoed through the hallways of the school.

"**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**"

Some glanced at the Yamazuki twins in mild shock, some glared, some looked like they've just seen two walking angels. The twins shrugged in response to their looks. Honestly, how were they going to know they'd jinx that and make several other clubs panic and scream?

But they obeyed the instructions given to them anyways.

But wait......

"Renge, what happened to your cookies?"

"Hmm? Why, they're right- WHAT THE?! WHO TOOK MY COOKIES?!"

...nch....Munch, crunch....munch

The sounds of stolen cookies being devoured was heard.

Renge glared at Suichi, who, in turn, shook his head and shifted his gaze to Tamaki. Tamaki's mouth dropped in horror. How could they think so lowly of the king?! A real man, such as himself (cough, cough), would _never_ steal such precious objects from a lady.

Tamaki faced the two he felt were the most guilty, a.k.a: the Hiitachin twins. "It was you two devils, wasn't it?!"

They stared at Tamaki blankly as they said, in a slightly irritated tone, "we're not that low like you tono."

"I believe you guys should inspect the _other_twins." Kyouya stated.

"Oi! It looked yummy, but it's burnt! You're a disgrace to all otakus in Japan, Renge." Said twins insulted the otaku.

"What was that?!" Renge demanded as she suddenly looked like the twin sister of Medusa.

"WAHHHH! SCARY!" Hoshi bursted into tears as she clunged onto Tsuki's neck.

"You little brat!"

"Well wasn't this an eventful day? What do you say, Kyouya?" Yume asked her shadow partner. Apparently, the rest of their clubs decided to join in on the shouting fight (excluding Haruhi, Keichiro, and the two tall third years, of course).

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, I'd have to agree. Demo, this could most likely be only the start of the misadventures."

"Indeed you are correct Kyouya."

"I know."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuki: Well, if some of you guys haven't noticed, I decided to make a remix of the episode with Renge. I had to add her in sometime you know.

Hoshikari: But she's scary!

Tsuki: Why yes, yes she is.

Renge: *Glares murderously at Hoshi and Tsuki, who were apparently the only two her besides herself*

Hoshikari: WAAAHHH!

Tsuki: ..........you made one of my OCs shriek in terror. And for that, I will kill you.......

Renge (in a smug voice): And how are you going to do that, I'm not afraid of you.

Tsuki (in a deadly, cold, dark voice): We'll see about that.......

Renge: .........I-I'm not scared of you, and never will be....

Hoshikari: Renge is lying~!

Renge: You damn little brat!

Hoshikari: *bursts into tears*

Tsuki: THAT'S IT! RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!! FACE THE WRATH OF MY KITTIES!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!

Renge: *screams in a frightened, high pitched voice*

\+=#~(_**BONUS SCENE~!**_)~#=+/

______________________________________________________

** Scene #1: The question and the slightly scary answer!  
________________________________________________**

The Yamazuki twins approached Yume. They've been thinking about something, and it was somewhat troublesome to have to repeatedly think about it, so they wanted to clear it up.

"Ano, Yume-senpai..." Kurai started.

"Hai?"

"How exactly did you get us the scholarships?" Hikari asked.

Yume smirked as her glasses glinted evilly. "Let's just say I have....connections. And that it was such a coincidence that our files, along with some of our music CDs, were left carelessly on Suoh-san's father's desk."

The twins shivered. They were going to ask what _kind_ of connections she was talking about, but chickened out.

_'Note to self: never ask Yume-senpai about how or what she does.'_

**Make sure to keep this helpful tip in mind!**


End file.
